


Vacation - A TMC Fanfic

by dommiewrites



Category: The Medoran Chronicles - Lynette Noni
Genre: Akarnae, Alexandrajennings, Holiday, Multi, Vacation, draekora, garseth, graevale, kaidenjames, lyneytenoni, medora, raelia - Freeform, themedoranchronicles, tmc, tmcfanfic, vardaesia, wethreeheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dommiewrites/pseuds/dommiewrites
Summary: Years after the Battle of Medora, the Core Four decide that it's time to take a proper vacation. But just like all their other holidays, it turns into something much more sinister and deadly, with the risk of tearing the Core Four apart for good.
Relationships: Delucia Cavelle/Jordan Sparker, Kaiden James/Alexandra Jennings, bearronnigan/declanstirling
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Departure

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it is." Alex replied briskly, picking up Niyx's backpack slinging it over one shoulder while trying to hook her foot around their luggage.

"Here let me help with that." Kaiden leapt forwards, grabbed the bags and realised that Niyx was nowhere to be seen. "Niyx!" He called "We're going to be late!"

"We're going to leave without you!" added Alex. "Bye!"

"NOOO don't leave without me Mommy!" Niyx cried, flying down the stairs. Alex chuckled. "We'd never leave you Niyx." Kaiden nodded at her and she concentrated, before a doorway appeared. "Come on guys. Let's get to Tryllin." Niyx smiled broadly, and his brown-blue eyes lit up in excitement, glee on his face as he stepped through the doorway. "It never gets old does it?" Kaiden whispered to Alex, curling an arm around her waist. "No, it doesn't." she replied happily before running into the doorway. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled, turning her head as her hair whipped around her, her Meyarin speed allowing her to disappear into the doorway.

Kaiden glanced at the three suitcases next to him and sighed. "Really Alex?" He whispered, shaking his head as he grappled all the bags in a tangle and focused on getting through the door without tripping over. He was so focused that he didn't realise the black whirling shadow that slipped through the doorway, seconds before it closed.

Alex breathed in deeply, savouring the sweet smell of Ms. Gribbles bakery, and saw that Niyx was already pressing his button nose eagerly against the window, drooling at the fruit tarts, piped cupcakes and golden-brown treats. "Hey, we'll get you some later, okay?" Niyx pouted, then remembered what Kaiden had said a few days ago "Buddy, I can't give you these cookies, you know puppy dog eyes doesn't work on me. Try Mommy ok?" Niyx's expression melted into the perfect puppy dog face, and he even add a little

tremble to his bottom lip. Ah, he was getting better at this.

Alex tried to restrain herself. No, Alex she told herself, Niyx can't eat too many sweet foods. Alex smiled "Ok, we'll get you something now." Kaiden stumbled through the doorway and managed to catch her last few words. So gullible he thought, grinning as his wife and son entered the bakery. The wispy shadow snuck around Kaiden, and disappeared, leaving trails of back smoke as it's billowing cloak changed shape with every step.

Once Niyx had finished choosing his snack they walked down Main Street heading straight for the palace, where they would be seeing Dix and Jordan, then later Bear and Declan. The party of three reach the gates of the palace, and Alex gave her information to the guards, one of whom who Bubbledoors away, presumably checking with the Royals. A nod, and thy were let in, to see a small blur of a child heading towards them. "Daddy sayth to welcome you." Luka smiles, a gap in his teeth. "Lookth!I lost my front teeth!" He exclaimed happily, guiding them up the gravel path to the front of the palace.

Again, the happy family, the little child and the weary guards didn't notice the black shadow that changed shape and entered through the palace gates.


	2. Meet Up

"They're here Mommy!" Luka smiles widely, as they approached Dix and Jordan who were standing ready to welcome them. Jordan picked up Luka and spun him around in the air, Luka giggling and whooping at the same time, cackling as Jordan began to tickle him hard. "Hey Alex." Dix embraced her friend and whispered in her ear "Jordan's really happy that Luka's first word was "pie", he's been feeding Luka an insane amount of it though and I need you to convince him that pie is not nutritious for snacks all the time."

Alex grinned "That's not going to go down well." "They'll just have to deal with it. I'm not joking you know, Ms. Gribbles business is mainly comprised of Jordan and Luka."

"When's Bear and Declan coming?" Kaiden asked, hoisting Niyx a little higher onto his hip. "Later today. They had a problem with William." Jordan answered a little worriedly, casting his mind back to their audio TCD call a few hours ago. "He's not adjusting well to his new environment and Bear and Dec haven't got much experience with foster kids. He'll adjust though." Dix said confidently, only to receive a message from Bear. HELP. WHAT DO I DO?? WILLIAMS HAVING A TANTRUM AND HES NOT ADJUSTING. HEBSIEBSHSJBDHSHWGWIOWNWGS The all caps message had Dix worried, mainly as it completely opposed her earlier statement. She typed back. Hey, Bear calm down. Just tell him we'll get something from Ms.Gribbles for him. All kids like sweet stuff. She had barely pressed send when Beat sent back. Thanks Dix. I'm worried tho, I thought since he'd been with us for over a year he would have at least accepted us as his family. Dix smiles a little sadly. People thought that her relationship with Bear was minimal, but she was the one who was there for him when Jordan was Claimed, when he needed advice about Declan and when his dad died. You'll be fine Bear. Now hurry up, the kids are getting impatient.

A few moments later, a bubbledoor appeared and Bear and Declan stepped through. "Oh god." were the only words that Dix spoke. Bear and Declan both sported bags underneath their eyes, and despite their looks it did not hide the fact that they needed to sleep. For two days. Their disheveled hair and rumpled clothes, combined with an overfilled bag that seemed to be chucked full of random stuff. For example, their toaster. Before Dix could get there though, Jordan spoke up "You look a bit tired, mate." Bear chuckled, and in a weary voice said "Bit of an understatement." He stepped aside to reveal William, seemed to have some sort of harness attached to him, which lead to ... Bear's hand. "Is that really necessary?" Alex waved a hand towards the harness. Declan nodded "You don't want to seem him without it." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. Will gnashed his teeth together fiercely, and when anyone just looked at him he stared at them, his eyes boring into yours, never breaking his gaze or blinking. The child was terrorizing. As much as Alex wanted to ask Bear about how they'd been coping, she knew there was a time and a place for it. Which was not now.

"C'mon." Dix gestured towards the palace. "Let's go and show you your rooms." And with that the party of nine trooped inside, Niyx clutching Kaiden's hand, and Luka skipping ahead, with William dragging his heels into the ground in stubborn protest. The black whirling mass slinked into the shadows of the garden, found a nice mossy spot and sat itself down contentedly on a smooth rock.


	3. Slip and slide, please try not to die

"Thith ith the ballroom. Daddyth sayth that one dayth I will dancth there soonth." Luka geustred proudly into the ballroom, and memories flooded back to Alex as the day Jordan and Bear discovered Dix was the Princess of Medora. The tour ended in an hour or so, as soon as Jordan convinced Luka that no, there was no need to show our guests every single nook and cranny Luks. They'll be fine, and no they won't get lost on their way to the toilet. Servants ushered each respective family into their suites, meaning Niyx took one look at the plush king-sized bed in front on him before launching himself into the pillows, William found a nice corner to grouch to himself in and Luka just grinned manically as he threw himself onto the pillows after Niyx.

"Ahhhhhh." Alex out a long sigh of relief as she sunk into the armchair on the balcony, feeling the breeze brush past her face and the sun kiss her skin. Kaiden, true to his nature was already unpacking the bags and putting clothes and toiletries and numerous amounts of toys (belonging to Niyx) into place. Alex smiled. "Do you guys want to go to the pool?" she asked, all ready pulling out her swimsuit. "Yes!" With a final bounce Niyx jumped off the bed and started pestering Kaiden for his 'swimmies'. Soon, they were all kitted up and Alex, having contacted Dix and Bear was slathering sunscreen onto Niyx. "Nooooo. Mommmyyyyy." he pouted, trying to escape from Alex's grip. "Queenie do we really need to use this Freyan stuff-" Kaiden said, before being interrupted. "Yes, Kaiden. I'm not having Niyx get skin cancer." "What's skin cancer?" "Freyan thing." Alex replied, biting her lip as a pang of sadness overcame her. Even though she had long left Eart-Freya, she still, well she still missed it.

"C'mon. We better get going." She plastered a smile on her face as she picked up their pool bag and four towels, four as Niyx usually soaked one by accidentally tossing it into the pool. By the time they had found their way around, Luka was splashing around, William half immersed, the grumpy smile on his face fading. Niyx dashed forwards, letting go of his towel and launching himself into the pool. And his towel. Jordan was slowly solo eating a plate of cheese and crackers meant for six by the side of the pool while Dix, Bear and Declan were discussing something.

Alex wanted to jump into the pool, desperate since the sun had started beating down onto her un-suncreamed neck (seriously, after all that fuss?). She jumped when something happened. Stupid, stupid, stupid. The scar, from where she had been Claimed by Aven glowed, flashing a bright silver and she jerked back, her actions mixed, her feet trying to go in and her head hitting the stone edge of the pool with a crack. Even with her Meyarin abilities, her head was beginning to throb, badly. Tentatively, she stuck a hand behind her head. And immediately fainted as screams sounded from Dix, an unusually high pitched one from Declan, and the last she saw was Kaiden sprinting over to her. Always the knight in shining armour, Kaid. She thought before everything went black, black, black and whispers of unearthly voices surrounded her.

The black shadow leaned against the marble column outside the pool house and smiled to itself. Its job was done. Phase Two was in action. Long live the Elortre Garseth. The New Rebels.


	4. Let go

Kaiden

Waiting. Breathing. Crying.

Waiting. Breathing. Crying.

Waiting. Breathing. Crying.

Pacing. Panic. Pacing. Panic.

"It's ok lil guy." I ruffle Niyx's hair, feeling the exact opposite. "It's ok, it's ok." I'm mostly saying it for my own benefit. Niyx is sipping a juice box, a hand clutching his towel. My hands are stained red with her blood. Her. Blood.

I let my guard down, and I'm ashamed. It's all my fault. I curse, beating myself up, wringing my hands. My fault. My fault. My fault. I hear the creak of the door opening and I jump to my feet. The nurse has an ashen look on her face. "It's not looking good." She beckons me inside, and the sinking pit in my stomach lurches. "Stay here." I nod at Niyx. He can't see this.

A recurring, monotonous beep resonates around the room, accompanied by the occasional out of place shrieking beep. Lying there, calmly, serenely despite the situation is Alex. Her hair is pulled back into a loose ponytail, no longer matted by the blood they've washed out, and her eyes are closed as her chest rises up and down slowly, covered by the hospital clothing. A long, white bandage winds around her head, soaked in medicine and attached with pins. Her hand scarred by silver streaks is tucked into the blanket, as the other is connected to numerous tubes leading to a monitor transferring data to the main base. "How-" I breathe in deeply as the room around me spins slightly.

"She's suffered from intense blood loss since it's been flowing irregularly, causing us to change her bandages multiple times. We still have to conduct a physical and neurologic exam along with a head scan, head Regen or head x-ray to assess the nature and severity of the injury and determine the appropriate treatment." She closes her clipboard with a snap, causing my nerves to jump. Sensing my unease, she smiles softly. "It's going to be ok. My girlfriend-her doctor is the top surgical doctor here, so I know she's in good care."

"Is she-are her symptoms normal?" My voice is raspy and shaky. Oh, gods, I hate it. I'm supposed to be the strong, calm, Kaiden James who always knows what to do.

Now, of course, her voice quivers slightly. "Well you see, as we haven't conducted the tests yet-it's not confirmed, but... " She straightens up, looking me dead in the eye. "Her unusual symptoms and continual battle to fend off the medicine helping her means that there's a 92 per cent chance that's she's going to die." That she's going to die.

Die

Die

Die

Die

Die

Die

Die

She dashes out of the room, leaving me alone. Good. No, it's not good. Sinking, slowly, level with Alex I sit on the stool next to her. A numbing feeling overwhelms me, and I bury my bloody hands into my face, and I cry. I cry like the world is ending, like I'm dying of pain, like my family is dying because it is. Sobbing, hiccuping into her now sodden sheets is the only action I can perform right now.

A soft tip-tap of feet comes from behind and I feel two arms wrap around me. "It's ok Daddy. Mommy will be fine." In a hoarse voice, I reluctantly reply "I'm sorry Niyx. I don't think she will be." So with that, I returned to my own pool of misery, and I sat there, glassy-eyed as doctors come in an out of the room, and I hold her hand tight like I'm never, ever letting go.


	5. Eyes

One week later, the Palace of Tryllin

"There's got to be something we can do Father!" I explode, pacing back and forth, wringing my hands over and over.

"Darling, we're tracking down any suspicious movement at this moment, and the Wardens have a lead."

"Really?" I jump at the opportunity, desperate, oh so desperate for any sliver of information.

"A rumour's been spreading around that a group of Rebels are forming, and causing minor incidents around the cities." He wearily closes his eyes, running a hand through his hair. I melt at the tiredness in his actions, and step over to him.

"We're going to stop them, ok?" I convince him. "No matter what, you know our Crown was designed to protect and rule, so that is what we'll do. Protect and rule." I smile lovingly at him, then back out his study. "Protect and rule."

~

Wearing Shadow cloaks, Jordan and I prowl around the busy, bustling streets of Tryllin, listening for whispers of the Rebel group, incognito of course. My hair covered by a brown wig, and my face slathered in unnecessary quantities (Jordan did both), I almost blended in with the common people. Purchasing the odd loaf of bread or two, keeping my hood over my face, Jordan and I chatted up the stall people.

"Do you ever hear things?" I inquire, "I suppose someone who is so knowledgeable as you would have heard rumours of groups rising to power?" Jordan coughs, hiding a laugh, and I kick him in the shins. Hard.

"Well my girl, you see, people will think that they've got a hand in this matter, they do, so that's what they come talking about to ol'Mathilda, mark me words." Her blue eyes crinkled as she smiled, her weathered skin stretching as her lips widened, and she rearranged the brown potatoes in her crate as she leaned in conspiratively. "They say that they're hiding out in the old docks-that they just steal poor people's things, nothin' big, but last week Tilly," she nods to the young girl selling beautiful jewellery across the street, "Her dad, e' got robbed, e' did. Most of their stuff gone, save for them working tools."

I nodded in response, buying a few potatoes, slip her tip, earning myself another beaming smile as I add them to my ever-growing pile of food. After that, we carry on, making our way down the dusty street and question more people, and they all respond with the same thing: "The old docks."

Jordan and I slip into a side street, and murmur our thoughts of our findings, discussing and arguing with each other like an old married couple.

"If we do-"

"Well we have to-"

"I'm right."

"No, you're-"

"Ahem."

"Ok, fine."

Finally, we come to an agreement. We make our way down to the docks, and we see what we can find. No confronting, no 'epic battles' (honestly, Jordan is still ridiculously childish.). We ambled casually down to the old docks, and pause outside the door of Warehouse No. 1.

"After you, milady." He bows mockingly as he opens the creaky door.

"So says the coward." I smirk, lifting my head loftily, and enter the warehouse. And gasped at what I see.

Kaiden

Far away, in the monotonous silence of the hospital room, a beep sounds and eyes flicker open.


	6. To run or not to run

Jordan  
After Dix's dramatic entrance, Jordan poked his head around the door frame, his mouth still full of the delicious creamy bun they'd bought earlier.

"Dix?" Jordan's voice wavered slightly as she continued to walk into the warehouse. "Dix?"

"Shhhhhh. Jordan, I think I know what's going on." Jordan followed her and searched the warehouse with his eyes. Stacks upon stacks of boxes were piled disheveled against the wall with labels like 'Factor 23, Optimised' and very few were actually open. Dix stood by the other wall where she was looking at a pin up board with string sprawling across it, attached to numerous pins holding blurry pictures up. 

Dix's fingers trailed the string lightly, and Jordan's eyes noticed the one main point. All strings lead to the middle photo, the photo of the Palace of Tryllin sparkling in the warm daylight. Written directly underneath, in harsh strokes of a red pen were the words 'Take the throne, bind the royals, and lose the hero. All in the name of Aven Dalmatra.' 

A shiver went down Jordan's back, and the warehouse seemed so much darker and spookier. With a break, the door behind them opened and a head stuck out, glaring at them intensely. 

"You have ten seconds to run." The head said, and began counting down as it whipped out its knife cloaked in darkness. Jordan, speechless took hold of Dix who shrugged him off and ran, ran because their 

lives depended on it. The door opened a crack just as he'd left it was the only sliver of hope they had left. 

Bear

Bear wrestled Will's grip from his controller and reprimanded him harshly. The first few months, he'd learned the hard way. Now, he knew what to expect. Will's lips stretched into a frown, and Declan, sensing an on coming tantrum hurriedly spoke. "How about we go down to the docks? Get a bit of the fresh sea air?" He chuckled, already moving as Will contemplated obviously before nodding mutely and getting up to put his shoes on. 

Bear glanced over to the window, a picturesque sunset beginning to creep into the sky. He stuffed a bunch of random things into a backpack, and nagged Will and Dec to hurry up with the urgency of a mother. Soon enough, the three were making their way to the docks, pausing occasionally to admire the wares that were on sale, from exquisite jewellery to mouth watering treats, it was hard not to stop every few metres just to stare. 

After dragging Dec away from yet another stall, they finally reached the docks. A signpost pointed to the old ones or the new ones, and with a shrug they unanimously decided to wander down the old ones. They ambled down casually, Will gawking at the remnants of the old docks, and Bear allowed himself   
a small smile. They eventually reached Warehouse No.1, and with a cheeky grin Dec made to open the door when they heard footsteps thundering. 

A scream. "C'mon Jordan!" Dix's voice rang out clear, worry tangled in her words. Dec flung the door open just as Dix and Jordan sprinted out. "Run." breathed Jordan.


	7. A Creature or Darkness

Declan

He supposed that he should have obeyed that command instantly, but he stood, rooted to the spot eyeing down the creature. That was what he called it, at least. It bore no human resemblance in shape or form, only a billowing mass of death. He'd never seen anything like it, despite his years in SAS and adventures with Alex, it was a new sight.

He felt a tug on his arm. There, pulling with eyes filled with fear was William. He pulled harder, again, and Declan brought him up in his arms and ran.

They ran for what felt like hours, but only minutes as they figure chased them, the crowd gasping and cowering in fear. Even Dec himself was beginning to feel weary, but he pushed on when the palace was in his sights. He looked to his left. A wisp of blackness surged forwards, threatening to hurt them. Hurt William.

"GO GO GO!" He screamed, pushing on and on and on. Up ahead, Dix slammed her palm onto the gates, yelling for the guards to close them once they were all inside. Looking back again, Dec shivered at what he saw. The figure had increased in mass, the blade once short now as long as a lance. Dec dropped Will down gently, urging him to run and drew the short blade he kept at his side.

The gates creaked shut as he heard outcries from Bear and the others. At least Will and Bear were safe. They pounded against the gates, but the guards refused to open them, not when the Royals were there. And so, Declan was alone.

Dec looked down at his short blade, then at the long one. Crap. Declan immediately took a defensive stance, his feet spaced apart and his blade in front of him. The figure wasted no time in attacking, advancing swiftly, bringing it's blade down hard. Dec dodged it quickly, slashing out in a counter attack, but all it did was disappear and reappear behind him. This happened several times. Dec swore lowly, jabbing his blade and countered its attack.

He made a new plan, and sprinted around the block. The figure followed fast, and Dec turned the corner and swore a string of words he did not want Will to hear. Of course he had to turn into a dead end. He raised his blades and lunged and parried with the figure until his arms grew heavy.

The sword was knocked out of his hands, and a wisp of black snaked towards him. Declan scrabbles around for his sword, feeling the ground desperately as his vision grew blurry. The tendril of black curled up his arm with an iron grip, crawling its way to his heart when it plunged the end in. He screamed. Declan's body lifted into the air and the tendril let go.

Bear

Bear swore quietly, clinging to the bars and shouting at the guards. Let me out. Let me out. LET ME OUT.

Declan was out there. Bear pounded as fist against the gates again.

"Bear-" Dix started, but shut up when Bear sent a glare her way.

A scream sounded.

"DECLAN" he roared, pain and anguish in his words. He waited.

And waited

And waited

And waited

And waited

And waited

But still Declan wasn't in sight. Bear sank to his knees and cried. And kept on waiting.


	8. Truths

The Day after the Battle of Medora

"Laurel!" I hissed, gesturing madly towards the prison behind me. "We can't get caught. The stakes are too high."

"You think I don't know that?" Laurel snarled back, eyes darting around.

The forest nearby Taevarg loomed over us, darkness spreading as we ventured further in. Farran poked me hard in the ribs, pointing at Taevarg again.

"They have Taevarg under control." Farran whispered worriedly. "Keep moving."

We walk deeper and deeper into the forest, quietly trampling over grass and weeds as neared the heart of the forest. A ramshackle house, just about standing sat in a clearing. The door burst open, and a human female spray out, arms splayed open.

"Evander!" The woman cried gratefully, and ran into my arms.

"Mikayla!" Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes as I hugged her tightly.

A boom from far off sounded, and Farran swore. "They're celebrating." He sneered and spat onto the leg covered ground. "They're celebrating and our True King is gone."

Mikayla sat down suddenly, a hand on her belly. I rush forwards. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied.

The sound of footsteps behind us caused us to jump, and Laurel grabbed hold of my arm. "Inside the safe house. Now."

We all sprinted inside, Farran locking the door securely behind us as Mikayla threw open the trapdoor disguised cleverly with the floor. We leapt down swiftly, and the trapdoor clicked shut above us as we hurried along the passageway.

Relief flowed through me, knowing that Aven had made a safe house for his real followers. The ones he didn't have to Claim, the ones who followed him to the very end. The passage stopped at a door with rusty hinges. It squeaked loudly and we all winced as we dashed inside the bunker.

Bare adornments covered the room, only the necessities and a large trunk full of supplies. Farran stood up from where we had all collapsed inside the bunker. "Well, this is home for now."

Laurel butted in, "We have to find the rest. I know where Amalia and Caspian went and they probably know more."

"We know you're in there Rebels!" A voice boomed, travelling down the passage to us. We kept quiet, as still as possible and listened. A few more thumps and bangs erupted and we waited with bated breathe.

Exhaling as soon as they left, I spoke. "They go one thing wrong didn't they? We are the Elotre Garseth, the New Rebels and the Dark Night. We will fight for the True King, and we will fight for our future. No matter the cost."

And with a unanimous nod, the Elotre Garseth was truly born.

Alex

The room was white, and in the corner sat a man. A man I knew.


	9. Broken Eyes

Alex

His name was fuzzy, though I knew it began with a K. K- Kaiden. My eyes slide to see the numerous tubes and needles poking out of my arm. How. Shoot. The white, white room stings my eyes and I squeeze them shut. I am not here. I am not here. What is happening. I am not here.

"Alex?" Kaiden's voice was weary, tinged with hope. "Alex?" He repeated. I opened my eyes. White room. White room. "Alex?" His voice was more urgent now, and he started walking over. I shut my eyes. Streams of blood clouded my vision, and suddenly my fingers felt sticky.

I opened my mouth, and a croak sounded. The blood was still hovering in front of my eyes. Blood, and Aven. Hauntingly beautiful Aven. White room. "No." The words barely escaped my lips and Kaiden jerked back. "No." I repeated, and Kaiden stretches out a hand. I batted it away, my eyes seeing them dead all over again.

Dead.

Hung.

Drawn.

Stabbed.

Thrown.

Choked.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

Kaiden sunk into the chair, waiting as I opened my eyes. The room was too clean, too good for my visions. His face- sunken cheeks, hollowed face and dark circles that almost seemed to envelope him. With a flicker, his face changes to Aven. You'll never recover Aeylia. Never. You. Are. Mine.

No. This not true I am not his. I am not his. A guttural scream erupts from inside me, shrieking and fighting and I feel my body give way to the pain the comes streaking down the Claiming scar I made for Aven. You are mine Aeylia.

Kaiden

When her eyes flickered open, a ray of hope shone out of me. Euphoria couldn't have expressed the joy I was feeling, at least until I really studied her face. Her eyes were blood shot, despite her endless hours of sleep. Something was lost in them, and her eyes darted around wearily, wrinkles creasing her forehead.

As soon as she screamed I ran forwards, but she pushed me away. I paused for a fraction of a second and hesitated, my fingers grasping at thin air as I drew them back. Her howl broke me, and seeing the pain and sorrow behind those brown eyes broke me more.

I scarpered, and like a fool I hid. Like a fool I cried to myself and the fragile shell of the remains of Mr Perfect crumbled. And like a fool I hoped. Because a fool would hope for what I hoped for.


	10. Return

Bear waited, not moving from the spot he had been sitting in for an hour. Bear kept his eyes trained on the gates, not breaking my gaze while being alert for any movement. Any sign of him. Stars began to sweep across the sky, purple and dark blue streaks painting on a black night sky, speckles of white. Bear made a small move to drink from the glass on the grass next to him, and tentatively ate a bite on the sandwich Dix had given him to eat. More, threatened him with a butter knife as they stood in the palace kitchens. The peanut butter that Alex had brought back from Freya had become a recent addiction of his, and he hungrily munched through the rest of the sandwich, eyes scanning. A flicker of a shadow had Bear sit up right, stuff the rest of his sandwich into his mouth and stiffen. A long leg poked out from around the corner, and Bear stood up. A swinging arm. Bear started running towards the gate. A head. He shouted at the guards to open up.

Then, finally the rest of him. "DECLAN." He bellowed, relief written all over his face as he ran towards him, throwing arms around Dec's body, which stiffened on impact, then took a long time to relax and truly return the hug. Bear stepped back, and looked Declan up and down. His clothes were slightly rumpled, creases and wrinkles on his black-on-black attire but everything else seemed normal to Bear. Dec smiled, his usual smirk and tightened his hold around Bear before stepping back.

"Let's go inside? I'm pretty tired and hungry." Dec asked wearily, then pushed Bear gently towards the direction of the palace and their rooms. Once inside, Bear called for a few sandwiches and then smiled warmly to the servant, who nodded immediately and dashed off to complete his order.

"So, um Dec," Bear started.

"Yeshe?" He asked, a mouth full of sand which, flakes of bread around his mouth. Bear lent forwards and wiped them off. At his touch, Dec flinched violently.

"Woah. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes."

Declan ate in silence for a few minutes, munching away and swallowing before brushing his hands off and leaving the table. Bear swore, despised if the plate in the sink and ran to find his husband.

"Dec!"

"DECLAN!" when even that didn't work, Bear knew he had to take desperate measures.

"Why don't you sit down? You said you were tired." Bear suggested, his voice changing to a velvety purr. With his words chocolate smooth, "Maybe you should tell me what's in your mind,"

Declan paused, and in silent thought made his decision as he swivelled around and crossed his arms with unusual hardness in his eyes. Bear almost shuddered at the change in Dec, wondering where his sweet, caring Declan had gone. And what had replaced him.

"Something went down in that alleyway Dec, and I want to know what. Now." Bear's voice trembled slightly, but he crossed his eyes and matched Dec's stern position.

"Fine." Dec spat, venom on his eyes. "I'll tell you what went down in that alleyway."


	11. h o r r o r

_“Fine.” Dec spat, venom on his eyes. “I’ll tell you what went down in that alleyway.”_

_\-----_

“You left me _alone_ to face that thing, and now it’s inside _me,_ ” hisses Declan, black smoke spiralling out of his eyes.

Bear stumbled back a few steps as a cloud of black filled the hallway behind Declan, a putrid smell filling Bear’s nose with horror. _What was happening?_

“All your fault, Barnold Ronnigan. All your fault.”

And those were the last, spite-filled words Bear heard before the smoke lunged towards him and his word went deathly black.

_Declan_

_Look into your future, strong warrior. Look and see how your world ends like our crumbled before our very eyes._ Declan felt like he was drowning in a black sea, and no matter how hard he tried to surface the currents beat him back down. _Look and see how you will destroy everything._

Before he could protest, his vision swam and he was seeing something that sent shivers down his spine. Medora was on fire. Roaring flames licked up the side of the palace, beams snapped clean in half and the fire grew by the second, the smoke heavy in the air. The forest was engulfed in flames and bodies littered the streets-limp and unmoving, with strange black columns of vapour shooting out of their body into a massive swirling mass in the sky. Around the strange phenomena were draekons roaring in defiance as people on flying objects swung thick chains around their necks.

_This is how your world ends._

**_No._ **

_It is, though. You foolish mortals believe that peace is real. No world can have peace and live forever. Eventually, all good things come to an end._

**_Bad things end too. And who says we can’t live with peace? We’ve worked hard and sacrificed enough to live our lives in peace._** Declan argued back as he stared in anguish at the terrible scene before him.

_My world did not._

The image flickered and changed to a world with a dark sky, grey clouds in a thick smog over head. The grass was dead and black on the field, the withered poplar tree in the distance radiating death.

_My world thought we could live with peace, and as you can clearly see it did not end in harmony. So I thought, why should other realms be allowed to-_

**_Other… realms?_ **

_Foolish boy. You assume because you have a parallel world that there are not others? There are so many planets, so many universes to twist your mind and turn you mad, I could go on all day._

**_Please don’t._ **

_As I was saying,_ continued the ethereal voice haughtily, _I did not find it fair why my home realm should have suffered while your people rejoiced in the light of war._ A long, throaty laugh of despair. _It was easy enough to worm my way to your realm and find that you are all weak, foolish mortals. Which is why I’m here to conquer you all and rebuild this world you call Medora like my home._

 ** _So you take a world’s life to give yours another chance? Pathetic._** Declan was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his _thing_ had come from another world but his brain was addled with the darkness that made him drowsy and lethargic.

_Not pathetic, smart. You see mortal, this world is the perfect base and I am prepared to do anything to have my home back. Sweet dreams._

**_Wha-_ **

_Alex_

Alex’s hands were shaking and thin, skin pale and sickly. _I know him._ Her head was aching and she wanted to sleep for the next hundred years, but from what Alex had heard from the nurses, if Alex slept more than regulated she could lapse into a coma again. She flexed her fingers, watching the tubes running from her hand to an IV machine she was hooked up to. Alex leant back into the pillow of her bed and glanced out of the window to see a boy peering in.

He had eyes that were half brown and half blue. _Like his eyes and mine perfectly fitted together._ His hair was a shade darker than hers and a fluffy mess and his face-she couldn’t place it but the kid rang a bell in the back of her head. Alex concentrated, hard on his face until a name came to her mind. _Niyx. His name is Niyx._ Then, incredibly confused, another image formed before her eyes. This Niyx had raven black hair and startling purple eyes. Her throat choked up at the sight of him, and in Alex’s bones, she knew this older Niyx was not alive. So who was this smaller, shorter, version of him that somewhat looked like Alex? _A brother?_ Memories were playing in jagged videos, cutting off here and there and that boy and Kaiden appeared before her eyes alot.

“Mommy?”

Alex shot upright. The boy was in her room. How was he in her room? And… Why had he called her mommy?

“Hi-hi Niyx,” she said, fumbling for words.

“Are you feeling better?” he cocked his head and climbed up onto the foot of her bed, comfortable amongst the cotton sheets and blankets.

“Yes, I think I am.”

“Do you want a juice box?” Niyx was holding a grape juice box out to her with a doleful look in his eyes.

“Huh?”

“Do you want a juice box?” repeated the little boy, firmly this time.

Alex reached forwards with bone-thin fingers and grasped the box in her hands, a sudden urge to drink the juice overwhelming her. “Yes, thank you.”

She poked the foil hole opening and stuck the straw in, slurping in unison with Niyx who was playing with the corner of her top blanket. When they both finished their grape juice, they chucked the empty boxes into the bin (well, Niyx got up and threw them).

“I wanna go to the beach.” demanded Niyx suddenly, casting his strange eyes on hers. For a second, his hair darkened to pitch black and his eyes turned a grape-juice purple. Then it was back to normal, and he was poking her arm. “Beach!”

“Sorry kiddo, but I don’t think I can go to the beach right now buddy. Maybe another time?” 


	12. t h e h i v e m i n d

**Bear**

The worst thing about being part of a hive mind, Bear thought bleakly, was that it was awfully _dark_. He'd been given orders to go about his day normally and pick up William from his playdate with Luka and Niyx. _Because Kaiden wanted Niyx out of the hospital. They had gone to the beach._ Bear remembered, screwing his face up in deep thought as he reached the palace's private beach.

William was kicking at the waves, a tiny smile the small boy allowed dancing on his face as Luka and Niyx thrashed around in the water. The latter didn't seem too worried about his mother. _Alex!_ Bear thought with a start. _Where's Alex?_ The question was directed at whatever was lingering in the back of his mind, the dark presence which made Bear's blood boil.

**_She should not have recovered._ **

_Uh, what does that mean-_

**_Quiet. Pick up your son and meet Declan at the Royal Library. You have some research to do._ **

_Research?_ Bear dared to ask, waving a little distantly at Jordan and Dix.

**_I need a way for my form to return to this world, mortal. Even I cannot use Paths without a Portal._ **

Bear kept silent as he marched down, sand crunching underneath his sandals when he came to a stop in front of Will.

"Hey buddy, we gotta go get some ice cream with Daddy."

**_Good._ **

Will nodded quickly, and Bear almost flinched in shock. His son had _never_ agreed to do something so easily. It had taken him a full hour to convince the stubborn boy to go to the beach. William reached out a hand for Bear to hold, and that was when Bear _actually_ flinched.

Will was part of the hive mind.

**Kaiden**

He hated hospitals. So much. Being in there constantly when he was younger, a two weeks spin when the doctors thought he'd die again, and finally, he was here for Alex. _Here for Alex._ He firmly reminded himself. _Alex._ Wringing his hands, he paced up and down behind the glass window, sneaking looks at his wife. She was terribly skinny, cheeks hollow and gaunt, but the colour had returned to her face as she flipped through the pages of _Alice in Wonderland._

"You can go in now." said the doctor kindly, taking in Kaiden's dishevelled appearance. He nodded in thanks and nervously stepped into Alex's room.

"How's Niyx?"

Such a normal question that Kaiden blanched at. "Uh—he's at a playdate with Luka and Will. By the beach in the palace."

Alex cocked her head, a lock of brown hair falling over her eyes and Kaiden restrained the urge to push it out of the way. "The beach?"

He nodded again and sank into the chair next to her bed. "He put on sunblock."

Alex dipped her head approvingly and continued reading _Alice,_ then paused and looked at Kaiden with fragile brown eyes.

"Would you like to read to me?"

"Read—to you?"

"Yes, silly."

 _Get it together._ He urged himself, blinking fast. "Yeah, sure."

With bone-thin hands, Alex passed the worn copy over to Kaiden. He gently took the leather bookmark out and slid it between the aging pages in the back of the book. He cleared his throat, looked anxiously to his wife, and then started reading.

"Suddenly she came upon a little three-legged table, all made of solid glass; there was nothing on it except a tiny golden key, and Alice's first thought was that it might belong to one of the doors of the hall; but, alas! either the locks were too large, or the key was too small, but at any rate, it would not open any of them."

He paused to check on Alex, who was lying eyes closed propped up on her pillows.

"Alice opened the door and found that it led into a small passage, not much larger than a rat-hole: she knelt down and looked along the passage into the loveliest garden you ever saw. How she longed to get out of that dark hall, and wander about among those beds of bright flowers and those cool fountains, but she could not even get her head through the doorway; 'and even if my head would go through,' thought poor Alice, 'it would be of very little use without my shoulders.' "

When he checked on her again, she was fast asleep, her chest rising and falling slowly. Kaiden kept his smile to himself, bookmarked _Alice_ , and left the room quietly.

**Jordan**

He thought he was doing a rather good job at keeping the boys entertained for the whole afternoon, a feat he rarely accomplished with Luka.

"First one to get the frisbee gets to have ice cream!" he hollered to the two energised boys. The waded through the waves, pushing at each other and flicking water into each other's boys.

"This is what, the twentieth time you've promised them ice cream?" Dix raised an eyebrow from under her big floppy hat.

Jordan grinned. "Ah, they won't remember anyway."

"I GOT IT!" Niyx shouted, tumbling through the waves with one hand holding the frisbee. "Ice cream number ten for me!" he added cheerily, depositing the red toy onto Jordan's lap.

"They won't remember?" Dix asked, with a light chuckle. Jordan rolled his eyes and called to Luka.

"Tickle war! Mommy said you might not get ice cream!"

"What—I never said that—"

But his wife had dissolved into a fit of giggles as Luka jumped onto her freckled stomach, Jordan tickling the back of her neck relentlessly. They declared peace soon after, Dix wheezing for air when Jordan, out of the corner of his eye, caught Niyx. 

The boy was looking out to the beach with calculating, sincere eyes, when he whispered, "I'm at the beach, Mommy."

"I hope you can come next time."

**Will**

It was very cold, holding his dad's hand. Will had felt cold all his life, really. From the dark thing that had invaded his mind in the orphanage. He remembered the day quite clearly that his dads had shown up at the orphanage, bearing gifts and unsteady smiles. Will knew he was quite mature for his age. But he'd been harbouring a deadly life in his body for as long as he knew, and it had pained him to say yes, because he didn't want to risk letting them get hurt. He became standoffish and refused to go outside.

They were so kind.

He was so small against the power.

It was _so_ cold.

So lonely.

**A/N: Anyways I'm trying to push through writer's block so I decided to write another part :) And from the snippets of Alice In Wonderland, all credits go to the writer and publishing company. I got the scenes from https://www.cs.cmu.edu/~rgs/alice-l.html. Hope you enjoy this random upload!**

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading please leave kudos if you enjoyed :)


End file.
